masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Possessed Abomination
The Possessed Abomination is a Collector unit encountered in Mass Effect 3. It is an enhanced variant of the Abomination. Capabilities Offensive The Possessed Abominations behave the same as their normal versions, with one major difference - their explosion is far more powerful and has a much wider radius. Like standard Abominations, they will run towards you and grab you once you're in melee range. Unless you break free by rapidly pressing the melee attack button, they will explode. They will also explode on death, causing massive amounts of damage to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast, friend or foe. Defensive Possessed Abominations have relatively low health on par with Husks. Unlike regular Abominations, they possess weak barriers for additional protection. Tactics *Their explosions can easily knock down whole groups of players, so it is important to prioritize them as targets before they can get on top of you. It is also a good idea to kill them when they're in the midst of other enemies to damage them. *The post-mortem explosion can be prevented if the abomination's head has been severed from its body. This can be achieved in several ways: **Successfully breaking the abomination's Grab attack (as with Husks, doing so causes your character to push the enemy onto the ground and smashing its head with his/her foot). **Headshot kills. **Employing the heavy melee attacks of the Human Adept, Cabal Vanguard, batarian, vorcha and N7 Shadow Infiltrator or N7 Slayer Vanguard characters. **Performing an over-cover grab with a character that destroys the enemy's head (krogan or batarian characters). *The body-disintegrating effect of the geth heavy melee, the Reegar Carbine, or the Particle Rifle will not prevent the explosion. *Because, as noted above, breaking the Possessed Abomination's hold results in the destruction of its head and thus prevents its post-mortem explosion, if a Possessed Abomination gets close to you and you can't get away from it, instead of shooting the Possessed Abomination, it may be better to just let it grab you and break its hold. This, of course, assumes you have the health and shields to absorb the Possessed Abomination's melee damage and aren't under fire from other enemies like Scions. *Refrain from using powers such as Lash or Pull, as these will draw Possessed Abominations closer to you and possibly kill them, resulting in massive damage to yourself. Instead, try to use powers that knock the enemy away (such as Concussive Shot, Shockwave, or Throw) or powers that hold enemies in place (like Snap Freeze and Stasis). *Avoid killing Possessed Abominations using light melees as it will cause them to simply to drop and explode. *Although a krogan's heavy melee does not destroy the Possessed Abomination's head, it does have enough force to throw the body a considerable distance away; far enough, in fact, for the krogan to remain out of the explosion's radius. However, if the body does not have enough room to travel (e.g. on Firebase Glacier or Firebase Reactor's upper levels), the Abomination will not be sent far enough for you to avoid being caught in the explosion. *A Vanguard with a dodge ability, an N7 Shadow, and the Turian Havoc can all use their Biotic Charge, Shadow Strike, and Havoc Strike to kill a Possessed Abomination then immediately dodge back to avoid its Post Mortem Explosion if there isn't any blocking terrain. *Remember that the Possessed Abomination's post-mortem explosion can and will damage your squadmates if they are close enough. If possible, try to avoid pulling or knocking a Possessed Abomination into your squadmates or killing a Possessed Abomination near a squadmate. If one is already close to the squad, it may be preferable to allow it to grab you, as shaking it off and crushing its head prevents the explosion reliably. *Like their unpossessed counterpart, Possessed Abominations are not fooled by the Infiltrator's Tactical Cloak. *It is worth noting that a volus's Shield Boost power will make him and any nearby teammates invulnerable for a second. This second may protect you from the blast that will come from killing a Possessed Abomination. Even if it doesn't, it will almost certainly fully restore the shields of both the volus and any nearby allies, greatly increasing their chances of surviving the blast, especially if the Rank 6 "Protection" evolution was selected. *After their first few steps, abominations, like husks, will stop for a moment and stand in place inexplicably. You can use this opening to take a head shot with almost any weapon accurate enough because of their low health, and prevent the explosion. *The Human Vanguard can charge the Abomination and immediately after activate Nova to avoid damage. Doing this will still stagger you, however. *Do not attack the Possessed Abomination if its in the middle of grappling with a team member. If you don't manage to rid it of its head it will explode on you and anyone else caught in the blast radius. Category:DLC Category:Husks